dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Legendary Super Saiyan 2
Berserk appearance As said by Caulifla in episode 101, Kale can enter the Super Saiyan state without going berserk, implying that is another transformation related to Super Saiyan Berserk, but it's not the same thing. Usually, a transformation has only one appearance, not two. Also, Kale powered up to SSB to finish off the Pride Troopers, this is just another form like Super Saiyan A-Type, not the same thing. 22:15, July 31, 2017 (UTC) *I do agree that we could have two pages for Kale's unique Super Saiyan forms. I was thinking that the more normal form could be referred to as "Super Saiyan Green" (to follow Super's naming scheme), while the Broly-like form could remain as Super Saiyan Berserk. (at least until we get proper names).--Neffyarious (talk) 11:43, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Super Saiyan Green name I just wanted to know, is it official? GuKeltke (talk) 19:39, August 5, 2017 (UTC) *The page notes it's not in the infobox. It's just a title we'll use until we get a proper one.--Neffyarious (talk) 20:10, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Honestly dumb name, expecially when the pic being used doesn't even show a green coloration. Not sure what this wikis facination is with making up names. Shouldve just been left at Super Saiyan Berserk (mastered) until more information is gathered. That is the less speculative name.J spencer93 (talk) 23:33, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Eh, fits with DB Super's naming scheme for new transformations. Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Rosé, Super Saiyan God was once called "Super Saiyan Red", and also to a lesser extent Golden Frieza. I agree with you but it goes with Super's naming trend. It also kinda fits Masako X's theory as well. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 21:06, August 8, 2017 (UTC) It does indeed fit with the new naming scheme for Super Saiyan forms. However, her aura is a pure golden color and her hair isn't really green. calling it a regular Super Saiyan seems best for now. By all appearances, that's what this form is. Faiquan (talk) 05:34, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I think it being called Super Saiyan Green is kind of dumb. It has a slight green tint sure, but it's more yellow than green for the most part and has less green in it than Broly. or Kale's berserk form. I think for now it'd be best to just call it Super Saiyan (Kale) and describe it as a unique Super Saiyan form for Kale. Gildeds (talk) 05:29, August 12, 2017 (UTC) I agree with what with faiquan and Gildeds suggestion, This form as the regular ssj aura and the hair has green tint at best but isn't that green as opposed to broly's hair. I suggest we call it ssj or ssk(kale) something like that if we want a separte page instead of super saiyan green which even though it is simillar to other naming instances in dbs i wouldn't call the form that. Cheamte (talk) 07:56, August 12, 2017 (UTC) All right, just to clear it up, the hair is green. It's just the picture has the glow reflecting on her hair that made it shining yellow somewhat. If you look at when Caulifla and Kale were clashing energy waves, her hair was greeen. Plus, the artwork confirms that it is supposed to be this way so.......it can be considered to be just as green as the Berserk form. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:34, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Kale's hair does have a slight green tint to it, not a particularly strong tint. Furthermore, when she is in her aura the hair looks pure golden. Toei Animation's biography on kale states that she does indeed have a standard Super Saiyan form. This must be itFaiquan (talk) 07:01, August 14, 2017 (UTC) I agree with Faiquan on it. it is just the normal ssj form for kale. we have watched 103 episodes of super its not like they are going to explain the state she was in. it is just kale ssj because it said in her profile she can go berserk and normal ssj. there is no reason to invent names with no ofificial bases whatsoever just because ssgss was changed to ssb or ssj rose which was named after the wine not the color (beerus in one episode said something like it sound delicious the name). Therfore lets just call it ssj for now and if dragon ball heroes or something decide to name it diffrently lets change it, but as of now there is no reason to invent names like this which are also not correct context wise because her hair was the ordinary ssj one. Cheamte (talk) 08:45, August 14, 2017 (UTC) It's traits are different from a normal SS, so it gets a page. This temporary name will be used until we get a proper one.--Neffyarious (talk) 23:11, August 14, 2017 (UTC) He said it, not me. I can show you what picture I'm referecing to prove it to you. See? It's way greener than the Super Saiyan form, that shows that it isn't yellow at all. Want me to show you another picture? Fine. See? It is unique, has more muscle, and therefore is a page. Plus, it is green. Less green than the Berserk form but green. We have done this before. We create pages and invent names for them before official media names them any. Before Divine Lasso got a name, it was called Violent Fierce God Rending Dance, before Super Saiyan Rosé, it was called Super Saiyan Rose. So what's the problem with this form? It doesn't matter what temporary name we give any of them. Because eiher way, we'll change it to whatever the games or any offical media names it. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 00:24, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Renaming This page needs to be renamed immediately. It's embarrassing that it hasn't been for this long. -TUN 01:27, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Own Page This is just regluar super saiyan for kale....why does it have its own page? And again, it isn't even green. Seriously, the wiki is getting cluttered with this speculation named crap. Make a note on the Super Saiyan page until this gets some kind of official name. J spencer93 (talk) 17:11, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Look at my pictures you (sigh) I can't even remotely describe how dumb you make yourself. You know what, I'm going to SHOW YOU WHAT I POSTED BEFORE YOU ****** It's traits are different from a normal SS, so it gets a page. This temporary name will be used until we get a proper one.--Neffyarious (talk) 23:11, August 14, 2017 (UTC) He said it, not me. I can show you what picture I'm referecing to prove it to you. See? It's way greener than the Super Saiyan form, that shows that it isn't yellow at all. Want me to show you another picture? Fine. See? It is unique, has more muscle, and therefore is a page. Plus, it is green. Less green than the Berserk form but green. We have done this before. We create pages and invent names for them before official media names them any. Before Divine Lasso got a name, it was called Violent Fierce God Rending Dance, before Super Saiyan Rosé, it was called Super Saiyan Rose. So what's the problem with this form? It doesn't matter what temporary name we give any of them. Because eiher way, we'll change it to whatever the games or any offical media names it. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 00:24, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Somehow missed the conversation above. That is my fault. Not sure it really validated your childish response, but oh well. Anyways, I would've postd about Divine Lasson being called that if i had seen it (who the hell even thought that one up?) Calling it SS Green still doesn't sit right with me but if it's been decided, its decided. No real reason to be an ass about it. Actually...after reading above I am even more confused. Everyone but one person said they didn't like the name...so why is it being used? Do we not go by the popular vote anymore? Like, can anyone answer this beside the foul mouthed Broly fan? J spencer93 (talk) 08:57, August 20, 2017 (UTC) THe reason no one is changing it is becuase no one is complaining about it anymore because they stopped and agreed with something. I would refer you to Neffy's talk page. To quote what he said in which everyone is now keeping is because " I was considering the name Super Saiyan (Kale) - and had it as that pages name previously - but it's awkward on pages, and just sorta bad. Super Saiyan Green is in the best interest compared to other names - as it is a simple name. " and also refer to this quote " It surprises me that people get all worked up over a minor temporary name, 10X is also fine with the temp name so it's gonna stay. I locked the page because I was asked to." You see, it is the least speculative name because as said by Neffy, the other names are bad and very awkward. Still don't agree, look at the talk page and go to the latest section. Look man, I'm not pissed because I'm a "foul-mouthed Broly fan". It's because whenever someone's complaining about an already outdated complaint that was already solved, I have to repeat over and over and over that it's solved and the reason behind it. It's very tiring, especially for the admin. So, could you do us favor and spread this out once you realize why this had to be made? I mean, I'm sure a name would be made eventually. Thanks. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 03:42, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Super Saiyan (Kale) is fine. Also...pretty sure its required you sign your post. Also, I got it just fine without your rant. Neffyraious did a fine job replying. J spencer93 (talk) 22:41, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Name So can I just go ahead and rename this to something that isn't completely ridiculous? -TUN 21:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I don't know, ask the admin. I don't want to argue about this anymore. Plus, they're the ones who locked the page in the first place. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:01, September 16, 2017 (UTC)